1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a smoke filter, particularly to one that is able to effectively dispose of the smoke and the ashes produced by electric welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly seen metal welding plant of argon welding, electric welding and heat treatment is easy to produce a large quantity of smoke during electric welding processing. The smoke produced by electric welding frequently contains heavy metal volatile matter, and when an operator is exposed in a working environment full of electric welding smoke, the operator will be unavoidable to inhale too much heavy metal contained in the electric welding smoke, thus not only polluting an environment of operation but endangering the operator's health as well. Therefore, an air filter specially used for electric welding is developed used. The conventional air filter, referring to FIG. 1, includes a housing 1 having one top end bored with a through opening 2 and its interior separately provided with an upper accommodating chamber 3 and a lower accommodating chamber 4. The upper accommodating chamber 3 communicates with the through opening 2 and has its interior orderly and downward installed with a spark-ash obstruction device 5 and a movable filtration cloth device 6, which is provided with filtration cloth 7 able to be rotated properly, and further, the lower accommodating chamber 4 has its interior installed with a blower 8. Thus, when the blower 8 is started to operate, air to be filtrated can be sucked in the housing 1 via the through opening 2 and then the air orderly passes through the spark-ash obstruction device 5, the movable filtration cloth device 6 and the blower 8 to be filtrated and then exhausted out.
However, the above-mentioned conventional air filter has the following shortcomings:
1. Since the interior members of the movable filtration device 6 is various and numerous; therefore, the filtration cloth 7 is hard to be replaced and easy to be damaged, and the movable filtration cloth device 6 has its interior members respectively distributed and provided in the housing 1, as shown in FIG. 1; therefore, when the movable filtration cloth device 6 is damaged, it is difficult in maintenance.
2. The filtration cloth 7 in the movable filtration cloth device 6 is received in the interior of the housing 1 and the movable filtration cloth device 6 has the filtration cloth 7 positioned horizontally for carrying out filtration; therefore, the filtration area of the filtration cloth 7 is too small and hence filtration is not sufficiently effective.
Therefore, after having observed foresaid defects, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional air filter is necessary to be ameliorated and then devises this invention.